Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{343} 7$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $7$ is the cube root of $343$ That is, $\sqrt[3]{343} = 343^{1/3} = 7$ Thus, $\log_{343} 7 = \dfrac{1}{3}$.